My Chikan
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Deidara and his friends had planned to go to the beach for a while before Summer had started. Once they take the train to reach their destination, a mysterious Chikan decided to make Deidara his play toy. After the incident on the train, he notices how he keep seeing a random guy stare at him wherever he goes. What happens when he realize it's the Chikan. Deidara x Sasori-Seme.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for taking your time out to read my new story. I've yet to figure out if I should do a One-shot to this, or continue it? But that is when you viewers come in and tell me if it should stay a One-shot or become a story. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R I do not own Naruto_

_P.S. A Chikan is a pervert who is on the train.^_^_

* * *

**_*Deidara P.O.V.*_**

Today was finally the day me and the others planned to go to the beach! It was originally supposed to be me, Itachi, and Kisame who were suppose to go but Tobi and Zetsu decided to come as well. Even though Zetsu developed a low-level of schizophrenia, he's still the same old weakling. It's actually not that much of a problem since he says there's another voice in his head, but it only tells him to watch out for certain things he do. He named him Black Zetsu. ...Weird.

Now we're all standing at the train station waiting for our train to come. We've been standing here for almost thirty minutes and I'm already starting to get pissed. "Ne, when the hell is our train coming! It feels like I've been standing here for the whole damn day." I stomped me feet on the ground and gritted my teeth.

Itachi only sighed and rolled his eyes while Kisame began to laugh. Tobi hopped right in front of me and grinned rather largely. "Don't worry Deidara! The sign says that our train will be arriving in less than three minutes!" He pointed up to the digital train schedule . I sighed in relief once it said the train was arriving. "Now turn that frown upside down and be happy! You can help me and Zetsu build sand castles!" Tobi gave the biggest cheese that I'd ever seen to the point I got creeped out by it.

"Yeah Deidara, turn that frown upside down and build sand castles." Kisame and Itachi snickered from the comment Kisame just made. I heard the hint of sarcasm in his voice once he spoke. I was about to argue back at Kisame until the intercom came on.

_` Please stand back from the edge of the platform. Train 002 to Tsuki Beach is now arriving. Please stand back and allow those inside the train to come out before boarding onto the train. Thank you.´ _

We all watched as the train began to pull into the station. A lot of other people around us had started to crowd in around us once the train had started to slow down.

"Hey Deidara, me and Itachi went scouting around the city yesterday and came across some guy selling fireworks. We decided to buy a couple of the ones the explodes in the sky along with a few fire crackers and sparklers. We can light them up after the barbeque." Kisame patted his hand on my shoulder and showed the bag in front of my face.

"Ah! You guys actually did buy them! Oh such beauty it is to watch such art explode in a great Boo-" "C'mon guys, hurry and get in before it gets too crowded!" Tobi pushed us straight into the cart once the people on the train exited out. It didn't make much of a difference since it was still crowded.

Geez, it's getting more crowded than I thought. It's getting pretty hard to move actually, but I still managed to bare with it.

"Alright everyone in this train. We are all tightly compacted together and that mean that we're all super close to each other. My rule for all of you is to not open your mouths. The least amount of things I want during my ride is to smell funky breaths. So it's either that or asking someone in here for a TicTac-" `Kisame! Shut up´ Me and the others hissed at him from his outburst. This was not the first time he did something like this, and yet, we always stare at him for saying such things.

There are times when I wonder how he's still our friend...

Finally shutting him up we all relaxed and waited till our stop came up. I was too busy staring at my reflection on the train door. I decided to wear my thigh length shorts instead of my regular ones so I could try getting a tan. Getting pale like Zetsu was the least amount of things I wanted.

Sliding that thought aside I noticed how close some guy with a cap on was behind me. I knew it was because of how packed it was inside the train, but, he seemed super closer to me. All I did was stared at him through the reflection until my mind snapped right away once I felt something brush gentle against my ass.

My eyes widened towards the knowledge that the guy behind me might be a Chikan. It could be an accident cause of the train moving so much, but, I wanted to make sure that it really was just an accident instead of him actually being a Chikan; so I stayed silent and pretend it was nothing.

`You're just over reacting Deidara. He's not one of those train perverts that you often see girls get kidn-´ "Ah-" I bit my lip so I could keep my mouth completely shut once I felt my butt get groped. `No way!´ I turned my head slightly to look at the unknown guy behind me. All I could see was his smirk.

"Shh~" He quietly hushed me as he placed both of my hands at my sides and press his groin against my ass. It was then that I completely froze and didn't move or say anything. I looked over towards the others, but they were too busy either looking out the window or texting on their phones.

"*Heh* " He chuckled rather lowly to himself as I felt one of his hands move around towards the front of my shorts up towards the button that was holding it up. "Relax and enjoy it." He whispered closely to me before flicking his tongue against my ear. I bit my lip even harder so wouldn't dare to let any sound escape unless it was a sound of me yelling st him.

I took in a heavy breath as I felt my button become undone along with my zipper being slowly pulled down. "Hm? No underwear? ...Very sexy." The hint of mocking showed throughout the tone he was giving. I silently cursed myself for deciding not to wear underwear today.

_` Our next destination to Tsuki Beach, is now coming up. Please grab personal belongings before exiting off the train. Thank you for riding with us, and have a nice day.´ _The intercom came on to tell us about our stop.

`Finally! Hurry up you damn train!´My mind shouted,but I soon felt his hands move away from me.

"Awe, I guess I'll play with you some other time beautiful." His lips quickly pecked my neck before the train began to slow down onto the platform. I was more than eager to go and get away from this guy.

_`Please stand back from the edge of the platform and allow the people on the train to get off first.´ _ The intercom lastly said before the doors flung open. I didn't even mind the other people around me, I just hurried up and pushed myself out of the train. "Oh my god!" I said in relief while zipping my shorts back up.

"I told you guys that people on the train has terrible breath. I don't blame Deidara for rushing out." I heard Kisame say as he and the others walked towards me. Zetsu only shook his head and stared at me.

"Black Zetsu told me that the weird guy behind Deidara was a Chikan. He noticed right when we came on the train he had his eyes on him, though..., He wasn't quite sure of his intentions until he started to unzip his shorts." I nodded to everything Zetsu told the others.

Everyone began to laugh except Itachi. But I knew he was so laughing in the inside. "Why didn't you hit him or grab one of the firecrackers and light in his pants?" Kisame wiped a forming tear away from my eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up Kisame! It was unexpected so I froze up!- " "Oh yeah, unexpected. Wink, wink." He knudged on my side while winking every time he said wink.

"That's about enough. We need to hurry before those highschool brats take all the good spots on the beach." Itachi hushed everyone up, and we all nodded in agreement.

If I ever run across that asshole who decided to molest me again, I'll sure as hell blow him up.


	2. Encounting sun oil

_Thank you guys who viewed my story, I really appreciate it. Not only that, but the fact that I actually had gotten a review. I was honestly pretty surprised, yet grateful._

_Enjoy the new chapter ^_^_

* * *

***Deidara P.O.V.***

After rushing off the train platform we finally had made it to the beach. Itachi was right about having us hurry up before the high schoolers came and invaded all the good spots.

Right when we found a great spot for us and started to set up, we all saw the brats from the nearby highschool come. While we were planning this summer trip, we also calculated and scouted around to figure out when and what time the high schoolers were released from school. Luckly we came at perfect timing.

"Hey, Itachi. Isn't that your little bro?" Tobi pointed out right when he was down settling down all of pur towels. We all then turned to see him walking with a group of friends. "I remember when we were in highschool! Ah, the good old days; huh guys?" Tobi slung his arms over mine and Itachi's shoulder. Itachi and me grabbed his arms to take it off our shoulders.

"Highschool wasn't great but it was sure as hell funny. I still remember how everyone thought Itachi was a brother-loving emo. Oh, don't forget how everyone mistaken Deidara as either a women or a tranny! *Hahaha!*" Kisame laughed at the both of us until Itachi shot him back with a memory.

"Since you remember so many things; don't you remember the time everyone thought your teeth were cracked up. Everyone in the school thought you ate a coconut to make them look that way." A sly smirk formed on the Uchiha's face once he saw Kisames mouth hang open while the rest of us started to laugh.

Once someone had started to talk about him, Itachi comes back ten times harder; and yes, it was hilarious to the point I had to sit down on my towel.

"Instead of talking about each other, let's celebrate for us completing our second year in college, guys." Zetsu pipped up as he held his Kisames and his goggles.

We all stared at him for a while and finally nodded our heads in agreement. It was then that Kisame ripped off both his shorts and shirt, revealing his red Speedos along with grabbing his goggles from Zetsu. "Last one in is a rotten Orochimaru!" Kisame yelled as he ran towards the ocean. It shook Tobi and Zetsu to even hear their science teachers name so they also ran towards the water to catch up with Kisame.

"I'm sure as hell glad that he wasn't my science teacher this year. " I commented out to myself as me and Itachi watched them go.

"I'm going to go to the beach shop so I can find some lighting fluid for the barbecue and wood. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." The raven haired mumbled in an audible tone, then walked away leaving me to myself at our spot.

I only shrugged my shoulders and dug through my bag for my Sun tan oil. I didn't pack too many things so it was easy to find it in a matter of seconds. "*Hn* Finally. A chance to tan out in the sun." I said to myself in an anticipated tone.

Unbuttoning the front to my shorts, I slowly slid them off my legs and put them in my bag. "Nothing like getting a full body tan." I hummed to myself while I took off my shirt as well.

I opened the small cap of the tanning oil and squeezed some of the oil into my hand. "Do you really think it's a good idea to do a full body tan at a public beach?" "Oh shit!" I dropped the tanning bottle from hearing the voice next to me. I quickly turned to see a guy squat next to me.

His hair was a strawberry shade of red. It was short and messy, but it looked right on him. His eyes. I never seen his eye color before. When he took a quick glance up at the sky, they looked like a the lightest shade of brown; but once he looked back down to me, they turned back into a reddish-brown. ...quite unique.

I had to admit that his body was well toned. More muscles than me, obviously. Then the smile he gave...it was - "Sorry for scaring you." He chuckled lightly to himself as he kept staring at me. I couldn't really tell why he was staring so much, more so ever, why he was staring at me?

"How long were you staring at me?" I covered myself by grabbing my blanket from my bag. The only response I got was a low laugh. `Damn, for a handsome guy he's pretty off on the strange side.´ I thought to myself as I stared back at him.

I felt my face heat up once he brought his hand up to my face to push some of my hair behind my ear so that not much of it was in my face. "For a while now." He picked up the bottle I dropped a while ago.

My heart thumped harshly in my chest as he scooted behind me. `The hell is wrong with you Deidara! This weirdo comes out of no where , and yet he's trying to hit on you? Something about him isn't right. ...That smirk...and his voice too-´ My eyes widened once my mind finally clicked together. "You're the chikan from earlier! Why the hell did you follow me here?!" I turned around and clenched my fists, yet his expression was still calm.

"It's just a coincidence that you're at the place I work at, beautiful." I felt my stomach churn as I saw him slowly lick his lips. I quickly faced the other way so he wouldn't see my face. This is the second time my face is heating up because of him. How annoying!

Before I could snatch back my tanning oil, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap making my blanket fall off. "H-Hey! What are you-!" "I'm going to help you spread oil..." His head leaned closer to my ear to the point I felt his breath blow behind it. "All over your nice body." He held my waist down so I couldn't move out of his grasp.

His hands laid upon my waist once again, but this time they were covered in pure oil. I felt him lay his head on my shoulder so he can view his hands roam my body.

"Ah-!" I bit my lip so my moan couldn't slip out as he moved one of his hands up to pinch my nub. `I won't allow myself to be aroused!-´ "Mmm~" I closed my eyes once he began to rub both of his fingers over them repeatedly.

"They're so nicely perked up." He whispered beneath my neck as he watched me fight the urge to moan. "You like this new feeling, don't you?" "N- No I don't!- ahn~" I tried to object to him.

`Sasori? Is that you?´ My eyes snapped back open from the voice of Kisame. "What the hell are you doing to Deidara?" Kisame , Tobi, and Zetsu walked back over towards us. I quickly pushed away from him and grabbed my clothes from my bag.

"Hadn't seen you guys in a while. I was just playing with him that's all." He said it in a tone as if he weren't doing anything wrong.

"That's all bull shit! He's the Chikan from the train!" I pointed at him once I was done putting my clothes back on. "He was too busy molesting me -" "But you liked it. You were too busy enjoying my fondling that you didn't realize that your arms were free to push or hit me away." My face began to fluster. His face just said, `Checkmate bitch.´

"Just be quiet. So, you're other job was a lifeguard? Who knew." Kisame tried to start a different subject so they won't get disgusted any further. The red-head only nodded in response. "Great. You should join us for barbeque and Sake if you're not busy. Just leave Deidara alone now." Kisame patted his back. There was no point in arguing because I knew he was going to accept the invitation to join us.

How the hell did they even know each other!


	3. Binge drinking

_Thank you again for everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed. Appreciate it. Now...please enjoy the next chapter of My Chikan._

* * *

I sat on my towel staring at the ocean as the sun began to set. I refused to help make barbeque. I refused to take part in the game of volleyball that we're suppose to play in fifteen minutes. ...All for one reason.

They let `Him!´ join our outing.

My arms clutched onto my blanket as I pulled my knees up to my chest along with wrapping my blanket around me. `How could they let him join! Saucer, Scissors, whatever his fucking name is; they shouldn't have let him join our outing if they knew I have a big problem with him since he molested me!...Twice!´ I mumbled to myself as my eyes kept focus on the scenery before me.

My hair blew west from the small draft of winds. My eyes stared blankly at the ocean. The water was moving calmly from left to right. ...Just beautiful.

"Deidara, you okay?" I snapped out of my gaze and saw Tobi taking a sit next to me. "You've been sulking for a good fourth minutes. So not like you to not blabber your mouth away-" I gave a readily glare once I heard him say that, then resumed the sight of the ocean. "Deidara, I know you're upset that Kisame invited Sasori to join us after what he did to you, but he's a really cool guy despite his creepy molesting problem towards you-!" "Ugggh!" I shivered in disgust.

"C'mon! You're going to have to stop sulking like a drama queen on her period and face him if you dislike him that much! Tell him how you feel and move on, become friends, associate!" He waved his arms frantically trying to prove his point, but I only looked at him for about ten seconds and scooted myself to face the opposite way.

I heard him sigh in defeat, knowing that I'm not moving from my spot. That was until I saw him walk in front of me just standing there.

"We are here to have a fun time! No one has time to deal with your bitch attitude trying to ruin the damn atmosphere! You're Deidara for Christ sakes! You don't let anyone offend you so act like it! ; and if you won't, so help me God! I will take that bag of fireworks and ruin them in the water!" His face turned red as he began to fluster up in frustration.

Right when he yelled about ruining the fireworks; I then knew it was time to stop my selfish behavior.

I settled my blanket off to the side next to my bag as I began to stand up. Right when I did, I saw Tobi's usual big grin return back to his face; but I only shrugged it off.

"I'm only going to have a small conversation and that's it." I lastly said to him before walking up to the others. They looked like they were about to start drinking Sake.

Tobi followed me up to our little camp. The mini barbeque pit was sitting in the center as everyone else sat around the pit. Kisame sit in the middle between Itachi and Sasori. Itachi was busy opening the Sake bottles while Kisame was fanning the teriyaki. The devil was just staring at the pit. `Look at that devil! Probably imagining home.´ I hid back the urge to laugh.

Without making my presence known, I bit my lip and took a seat next to Sasori. `*_Cough!* s.f.x.´ _I kept my focus on the pit so my face wouldn't turn into a grimace from looking at him.

I knew right away that I had caught his attention once I felt his arm slip around my waist. "I'm surprised to see you sit next to me, beautiful." I took a slight peek to only just see him wink at me. My right hand twitched slightly. `Calm down Deidara, no need to get pissed so suddenly. Just remember why you're doing this.´. I reminded myself as I kept my fist at my side's.

"Look, What you did earlier pissed me off more than anything; and I'm still pissed buddy. Don't think you're off the hook bastard." Grabbing a hold to his arm, I threw it off from being around my waist. " To think you're allowed to touch me or anything was a big mistake. I-I don't even know you. ...You already ruined my day, so go away." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

~Hey! It's Sasori-San!~ We all heard the sound of kids. It was then that we all turned to see a group of kids rushing over to our spot along with a woman with long blonde hair. ~Sasori-San!~ A little girl with pigtail jumped on his back.

"Well if it isn't our little puppet master. What brings you here at the beach?" The blonde asked Sasori. She was quite beautiful. "Out with friends I see." She squatted down and ruffled his hair a bit. A white bikini top covered her breasts along with a white bikini bottom and aqua surah. "I have to thank you once again for the little show last week. The kids really enjoyed it." She pulled the little girl off his back and stood back up.

"I will come back in a couple of days, Tsunade. " He held out his hand so he could shake hers. "I'll see you soon. Tell Minato I said hi." A calm gentle smile appeared on his face before she nodded her head in agreement.

She turned around and held the girls hand. "Have fun with your friends Sasori-kun. O- Oh, you have a pretty girlfriend by the way." I felt my mouth drop as I heard that.

Everyone slowly began to laugh as we watched her walk off. `I'm not a women! Nor am I with this asshole!´ I began to grit my teeth together until I felt him tap my shoulder.

He held up two Sake bottles and began to smirk. "How about a deal, beautiful." Holding out one of the bottles to me, I grabbed it cautiously. "Let's see who can drink the most Sake without getting too drunk. If I win, I can do whatever I please to you for the rest of the night." My body shivered in disgust once he said that. `Stupid pervert!´ . "But. If you win, I'll let you beat me up. ...As well as me leaving the beach-" "Deal!"

I cutted him off and started to drink down the first bottle quickly. `There's no way I'm going to lose this damn contest!´

* * *

**_KISAME P.O.V._**

Both me and Itachi watched Deidara drink down the large bottle of Sake. Zetsu was too busy burying Tobi in the sand to see what was going on. So I poured some Sake into mine and Itachi's small cups. "Geez, Blondie sure wants to win. Hehe." I then picked up one of the teriyaki chickens.

"He's a fool. Deidara doesn't know that he's actually going to lose." Itachi sipped some of his drink as he kept focus on the two. `Hm?´ I lifted a brow at the Uchiha. "He's not suppose to get drunk, yet he's binge drinking like an idiot. Besides, I saw Sasori switch his Sake and put water into the bottle. He was the winner before it even started." He closed his eyes and took a sip. "He's such an idiot."

What a sap Deidara is.


	4. New Doll

_Hello! Thank you to all who had followed this story. I superbly appreciate it always. Now here is a new Chapter for My Chikan. Enjoy._

* * *

**_ Sasori's P.O.V._**

I sat there and watched in entertainment as the blonde became quickly drunk within ten minutes of non-stop drinking. He was trapped before this little game had even begun. How sad, but I don't even for the slightest; feel bad for him.

"N-Ne! Wh-Who do you think yah are!" The blonde yelled as he pointed to me. I ignored him to make him even more angry.

"I think I'm Sasori." I simply answered as I stared at the fire. Kisame laughed as Itachi stayed silent. I think we all found him being drunk and angry to be funny. Though, I found it to be a bit sexy. "And since I'm Sasori, I'm the winner of this game." I felt my lips curve into a smirk.

Saying that only made his face fluster along with him struggling to stand up. "You are not th-!" I cutted him off by grabbing his leg so he can fall. "B-Baka!" He screeched once he fell on me. I winced slightly once my head hit the ground by the cause of his weight.

Within seconds I quickly noticed our position. He sat up on waist looking down at me. His pony-tail was no longer there, letting his hair fall freely onto his shoulders. A faint color of rouge spreaded across his cheeks ever so much. Lips parted slightly with low sounds of him breathing heavily.

Seeing which stage of drunk he's at now made me even more capable into making him my little puppet.

With that knowledge in my head I sat up off the ground so he could sit on my lap. Placing my hand upon his cheek, I stroked it gently while looking straight into his eyes. "Tonight you're my beautiful doll." I smoothly whispered to him before bringing his hand up to kiss it.

I already knew that Itachi saw me switched out the alcohol out my bottle and replace it with water, but he didn't see me switch out Deidara's drink with water and this drug I planned on using on him last month. I've stalked him for quite some time now.

He only has in his mind that he's drunk when he's actually been drugged. His common sense is all still there, he's just yet to figure such thing out. Even if he did, he simply can not run away because of the effects of the drug. He's going to be just as controlling like a puppet.

"I guess it's time to make our departure now. I must say that it had been fun hanging out with you guys, and I'll probably see you in chemistry class; as for now, I'm going to take my new doll home." I told the others as I lifted the blonde over my shoulder once I began to stand up.

With a simple wave, I began to walk the opposite way towards the parking lot. `This was far too easy. If I'd known he was going to fall for such a simple trick like this, I would have done it months ago. Plus right when their vacation is over, I'll be working along with Professor Orochimaru in the chemistry department since I'm a professor in training. Why should I be glad? Simply because I checked the new enrollment of students who're going to attend and saw his name on it. Every bad grade he gets...(_Hehehe s.f.x.) _I'll screw him senseless. No, I'll make him beg.' I thought to myself in delight.

* * *

_**Kisame P.O.V.**_

We all watched Sasori walk off with Deidara over his shoulder. I didn't say anything and neither did the other's.

"Shouldn't we get Deidara?" Tobi pipped up. We all only just stared at him blankly.

"Why should we? I would actually count this as payback for all the things he did. Especially for the time he almost blew up my brother with testing his mini bomb. I think one screwing should account to all the things he did to annoy us." Itachi stared at Tobi with a cold glare. He then blinked a couple of times before nodding his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with Itachi on this one. Deidara has done a lot. I mean one screwing should teach him." Zetsu chuckled.

It was then that we all nodded in agreement and carried on with the barbeque


	5. The drug

_**Hello viewers! Sorry it had taken me a while; It was not caused by writers block, nor school. Just not having WiFi TT_TT. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please R&R like always.**_

* * *

**_Deidara's P.O.V._**

I laid in the backseat staring at the window. It took me a while to realize that I've been drugged. Not drunk. Besides, the most obvious thing to tell that I've been drugged is that I can't move. Speaking is pretty hard too. All I can do is mumble. `_This is bullshit! From a pervert, he is now a Crazy pervert. Honestly, how the fuck did he drug me in the first place? (sigh s.f.x.) Probably did it when I wasn't paying attention.' _ I thought to myself as I watched the street lights we passed by. I think I counted about thirty-seven of them by now.

"We're almost there beautiful, but just before we get to my place; I'm going to stop by a local shop to get you some nice clothes. I can't have my beautiful puppet be naked." I felt the car slow down as he turned the corner. "I'm pretty sure if you could talk you'd probably say `Fuck you'; am I right?" He smirked down at me through the rear-view mirror. It pissed me off just looking at his smirk.

`_Damn right I would! That and punching you dead across the face!' _I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the window. If this drug is strong enough to make me not move or talk, then it would most likely take a long time for it to wear off. I'd highly doubt that it's one of those date rape drugs. Paralyze drug? ...Maybe.

I heard the tires on the car squeak from it stopping.`_I bet if I could move, this would most likely be a good chance to run for my life' _I thought myself once I heard the car door open and close. _`Well I guess it's time to make my will.' _I surprisingly felt my face grimace. It must be slowly wearing off, but I still can't move or talk. _`Dear guys, I know that this drug is slowly wearing off. ...Very slow! But, I may or may not make it. Reason being is because this crazy pervert drugged and kidnapped me. I'm pretty sure that Itachi wouldn't really care that I'm missing. ...Kisame is mostly likely laughing his ass off. Zetsu agreeing with them, and as for Tobi; ...he probably didn't even notice yet.' _My eyebrows furrowed in anger. _`How did we all become friends in the first place!?- Oh yeah, that old club we made in third grade. We named it the "Akatsuki". (sigh s.f.x.) Enough of thinking of that, I need to continue on towards my Will.'_

"Hey beautiful, I picked out the perfect outfit for you. " I heard the car door open behind me. "How do you feel a about maid outfit?" His hand began to stroke my cheek softly. "You love the idea? I love it too." He then stopped and moved towards the front seat again. "By the time we reach my place your body should start to become highly sensitive. You may think I am crazy but I'm simply quick-witted and smarter than you. As for yourself you're in-denial, oblivious to certain things, very short-tempered, get offended off the most silliest of things, and yet you are smart enough to be attending Honors Chemistry in college. I must say than I'm impressed at that part." I laid there and listened to him as he drove down the street.

`_How the hell does he know that I'm going to Honors Chemistry? Even the guys don't know that I'm attending that class for the next semester. ...and I do not get offended off the silliest stuff!' _I gritted my teeth silently. _`I wonder if any of this stuff would have still happened if we would have asked Zabuza to drive us to the beach instead. Pfft! As if he'll stop hanging with Haku and go drop us off. Besides, he can be a real asshole.' _I stopped myself from thinking one I felt the car stop all of a sudden.

"We're here Deidara." He cooed to me. I wish someone to could tell me what I'm in for...

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the guys..._**

"Guys! Deidara is missing!" Tobi ran towards the others holding the blondes bag up in the air. "This is terrible! Everyone knows that Deidara would not leave his bag! Especially a bag full of fireworks!" He stomped his feet on the sand but everyone didn't even seem to care. ...Especially Itachi. "C'mon guys, this is Deidara we're talking about. Doesn't it feel weird without hearing him Sass at us?" Tobi had begun to pout.

Zetsu patted the spot next to him for Tobi to sit. As a response, he did. "Tobi, we all know that he's gone. A matter of fact he have been gone for a good hour." Zetsu smiled lightly to him and handed him a piece of teriyaki. "Relax the time he's gone. Now you don't have to hear him call you an idiot all the time."

"Y-Yeah but-" "You don't have to worry Tobi, him and Sasori went to go hang out with themselves. Let them enjoy their time." Kisame laughed after saying that.

Tobi stared at him for three seconds and grinned. "Well if you put it that way, then I'm glad! They're finally getting along!" Tobi Grabbed a handful of food and stuffed his mouth in delight.


End file.
